Eternal Lovers
by HinatasHelper
Summary: Nanami is on the brink of death unable to do anything so those around her who's lives she touched fight to save her before it is too late. But in making life altering decisions for her will she be contrite or pissed that her life alters forever without her say so?
1. Prologue

Spoilers will be throughout this story for those who have't finished the manga so warning. This has been sitting in my Dropbox for a while so why not. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tomoe was completely bewildered and irate because he was utterly powerless to whatever ailment was afflicting Nanami. After Akura Ou had returned her life essence back to her they had all assumed she'd be fine; and for the first few days back in the world of the living, she had been; than suddenly she'd taken a turn for the worst. He vividly remembered the sheer panic that swept through him when she had suddenly collapsed.

 _Nanami had yet to seal the familiar contract with Tomoe and he was totally thrown as to why she seemed reluctant to do so. They promised that they'd be together forever did they not? Why the sudden hesitation? While he did not mind being free as a youkai for a short while, this distance was infuriating him more than anything._

 _Lounging in his favorite tree he watched Nanami and Mizuki feeding the koi from the pond that the persistent girl begged Mikage to insert into the grounds. He loved to watch Nanami smile and laugh completely uninhibited. It brought him great joy to see all of her shields down when she was unaware of his presence. But suddenly Nanami stood to her feet and looked directly up at the clear blue sky. Her eyes seemed unfocused and he could see her fingers trembling as her eyes darted back and forth. Mizuki looked just as confused as Tomoe felt as he slowly reached out towards her gently calling her name. Just as he was leaping down beside her to see what was wrong she swooned and her knees gave way beneath her._

 _"Nanami!" He screamed in pure terror as he caught her in his arms_

 _"What happened?!" Mizuki exclaimed placing a cool hand to her forehead "She's burning up Tomoe!"_

 _" **Mikage**!" Tomoe bellowed afraid to take his eyes off of his passed out lover_

 _Hearing such panic and urgency as Tomoe called his name, Mikage made great haste to the yard from his bedroom. What he found waiting for him in the yard greatly surprised even him. A passed out Nanami lay in Tomoe's arms as both of her familiars hovered over her with panic written all over their faces. Swooping over, he could feel her soul screaming before he even got within a foot of the trio. It wasn't just screaming, it was_ **shrieking** _in pure agony. She lay panting in Tomoe's arms covered in sweat as her body trembled harshly._

 _"Take her to my chambers Tomoe. Quickly" Mikage ordered somehow knowing that Nanami did not have time for hesitation "Mizuki I need you to get a cool basin of water and ready my nightfall carriage immediately. Get Onikiri and Kotetsu to help if necessary"_

 _"Right away Mikage-sama!" Mizuki nodded taking off quickly_

 _Tomoe swept past him and laid her down on Mikage's futon. The pained look on her face tore at his spirit as he remembered his first love having been so deathly ill right before he lost her also._

 _"I need some privacy Tomoe. Do not worry I will do everything in my power" Mikage smiled softly with a gentle hand on the fox's shoulder as he knelt over his beloved_

 _With a reluctant nod Tomoe tore himself away from Nanami and left the room heading straight for the World Over Yonder so that he was not in the way and attempt to find something to take his mind off of this even if only for a moment._

That had been over a week ago and Mikage still had no idea what ailed Nanami's fragile human body but he knew it was literally bleeding her life essence from her. He knew what had to be done. After charging Mizuki and the will o' wisp spirits to keep an eye on her he set out for Izumo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Unlike my other stories these chapters are much shorter so they'll be coming out much faster. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tomoe sat beside Nanami who still had yet to wake up, her pale hand in his as he smoothed her damp hair from her forehead. He watched as Kotetsu changed the cool cloth on her forehead gingerly and set to wiping her face. He had been alone with her for three days as Mizuki and Mikage still had yet to return from Izumo. He was unsure why they had gone but he truly prayed it was for answers. The very thought of losing Nanami was enough to drive him to deepest pits of despair.

"Move aside Tomoe" the soft voice of Mikage spoke from behind him

Without hesitation he backed away from Nanami to sit beside the tatami that lead outside. When he raised his head he was shocked to see Ookuninushi accompanying Mikage as a worried Mizuki waited patiently by the door also. Both Gods made their way over to Nanami and sat beside her taking perusal of her current state.

"Do you see?" Mikage asked looking to the man beside him who's hand rested above Nanami's faltering heart

"I do. I can hear it just as you said Mikage. Her soul is being sucked from her body and its screaming in pure agony as it fights to stay within" Ookuninushi breathed with a sad shake of the head

" _What_?!" Tomoe snarled

"How is this so Ookuninushi-sama?" Mizuki asked fearfully having taken a step toward his suffering mistress

"Mikage, may we go to your quarters? We have much to discuss. The familiars may accompany us but I do not wish to have this conversation here" Ookuninushi asked seriously as he stood to his feet

"Follow me" Mikage nodded as he stood "Kotetsu, I leave Nanami to you and Onikiri for the time being alright?"

"Yes Mikage-sama" Kotetsu bowed before gently taking Nanami's hand in both of his tiny ones

The four men in the room quickly made their way to the family room where Mizuki, ever the dutiful familiar, served them all tea though he was shaking in anticipation of what was happening to Nanami but after a few minutes Tomoe could not stop himself.

"Out with it! What's wrong and how do we save her?!" He snarled slamming his hands down on the table

"Nanami-chan is _dying_ Tomoe" Mikage sighed deeply

Tomoe faltered, lsank to his knees as he felt his world crashing down around him. This was _nothing_ like how he had felt with Yukiji. This was so. Much. Worse. So much more intense and painful. He felt as if his own soul was being torn from his body.

"Mikage please...tell me you can save her" Tomoe begged his eyes filling with tears

"Alas Tomoe...I cannot. What ails Nanami is far beyond my realm of power" Mikage shook his head as he too loved the girl, though as his own daughter

"What's wrong with her?" Mizuki asked quietly unwilling to meet the eyes of anyone in the room

"Nanami is still a God but only in proxy as Mikage has returned taking his rightful place, and so the demands being made of her from humankind is too much for her human spirit. It is being asked, demanded even, from many Gods including myself for Nanami's power and spirit but she does not have it to give. The prayers and wishes of the people are what is killing her. They are demanding something from her spirit that she is not within her power to give. What they require from her is only something Gods can do. Her soul is trying to answer those calls and cannot, this is what is killing Nanami. She is not a true God in spirit or essence" Ookuninushi explained somberly

"There must be a way to stop it" Tomoe demanded

"Not as she is now. There are people and demons alike all over who know of Nanami having received care from her loving spirit and so there are too many requests just for them to simply stop. I have gotten over a thousand myself" Ookuninushi shook his head

"Is there anything you can do Ookuninushi-sama?" Mizuki pleaded

"Mizuki you must understand there are limits to-" Mikage started only to be silenced by Ookuninushi's raised hand

"There _is_ a way. I am the only God who can do so but I cannot do it alone. I will need _at_ _least_ two other Gods to accompany me as even my vast power is unable to do so alone" Ookuninushi explained earning a look of utter surprise from the curious Mikage

"What is it?!" Tomoe demanded

"We will have to change Nanami's spirit to not one of a simple human but completely alter it to that of a true immortal God. She would _truly_ become one of us. A true being of our world but she will be changed in many ways. In body and in spirit" He explained

"Is such a thing possible?" Mikage asked eager but hesitant of such an impossible sounding solution

"It is. It has only been done once before...To create me" Ookuninushi nodded earning disbelieving gasps throughout the room "It was long ago back when the world was still very new and the ritual was passed to me and _only me_ as it's rather dangerous. It is extremely difficult and only highly powerful Gods can do so. And they will be taxed for many days afterward"

"Mikage!" Tomoe pleaded with his forehead to the ground as he lay prostrate before the Gods

"To save Nanami...nothing would make me happier but...Tomoe are you sure this is what Nanami would want? An eternal life? Living beside you would please her but if she had a choice between eternal life and her humanity are you sure that this is the decision she would make?" Mikage asked seriously

"If it means that we are together Nanami would risk life and limb to make sure it happens" Tomoe nodded resolutely

"Very well" Mikage nodded "I shall assist you if I am powerful enough Ookuninushi-sama"

"You are but what other God who is as powerful as you would be willing to cooperate?" Ookuninushi wondered aloud

"Did I hear a request for a powerful, feminine and alluring God?" A voice sang from the window

Looking up to the windowsill all the men in the room spotted Otohiko sitting in the window observing his nails with a sly smile on his red painted lips.

"Otohiko would you?" Mikage asked hopefully

"But of course. Three of my most favorite and delicious men need something from a Goddess such as me? And it is to help someone I've come to hold dear even though she's a walking lightning rod for trouble? How could I possibly say no?" Otohiko grinned

"Than we must prepare. Nanami's human body only has but three days at the maximum before it gives out" Ookuninushi clapped

Giving out orders to his familiars and explaining what would be needed Mikage and Otohiko they did the same. If they were to be out of commission for a few days preparations needed to be made.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took two whole days but, all the preparations had been made for the three Gods and their shrines for them to be out of commission for up to 2 weeks so that they did not fall behind in their own duties. Their familiars were on standby waiting to escort them home once the ritual was over. Ookuninushi drew the ritual symbols on the floor around Nanami before sitting at his spot at the head of it directly above her head. The poor girl was withering away and so they had to act quickly.

The three Gods sat around Nanami in a perfect triangle at each point of the ritualistic symbol, hands placed on either side of them in the smaller identical circles the same sign drawn onto each hand, pointed downwards utterly focused as they channeled their powers just as Ookuninushi had trained them to do. They all needed _perfect_ concentration as even the slightest falter could permanently damage Nanami and suck much of their own power from them. As they bled their power into the seal around her all of their eyes blanked, shining a bright gold as the ritual began. Mizuki and Tomoe watched the seal around her turn the same gold as their eyes, than the three Gods began to glow so brightly that their sharp eyes began to burn from the intensity of it although none could look away.

Ookuninushi's head snapped back towards the heavens with a sharp _'crack' and_ a large pulse of power flooded the room; than it happened in order from him to Mikage to Otohiko and over and over again until suddenly Nanami's body lifted from the futon. She began to float, her simple white kimono beginning to glow as her hair floated around her as the power began leaking into her dying form. Slowly Nanami's skin began to return to its usual healthy parlor, cheeks flushing as her breathing returned to normal. Than without warning she screamed in pain, blood leaking from her ears and mouth. Tomoe began to dart forward quickly but Mizuki was prepared for this as this part had been explained to him and not the fox; he had his shinigami constricted tightly around Tomoe halting his movements.

" _ **Nanami**_!" He cried desperately

Seemingly responding to his call, Nanami's back arched and the scream reached a higher pitch but the blood flow had stopped. The same golden light that surrounded the Gods in the room began to engulf Nanami, starting at the tips of her toes until it reached the very top of her head. Mizuki and Tomoe watched completely awe stricken as she began to transform before their very eyes. The process took little over fifteen minutes before she slowly descended back to her futon and began to sleep peacefully, utterly transformed.

"It is finished" Ookuninushi breathed falling forward slightly before Mizuki rushed to catch him

Tomoe caught Mikage from slumping forward as both Kotetsu and Onikiri carried Otohiko outside to his own familiars who were waiting to take him home to rest. Mizuki escorted Ookuninushi to his own extravagant carriage waiting for him.

"Ookuninushi-sama...Otohiko-sama" Tomoe called softly garnering both of their attentions as he lowered himself to his knees and placed his forehead on the ground "Thank you...for saving my Nanami"

"But of course Tomoe-kun. I shall return as soon as I am able to check on the doll" Otohiko smiled weakly waving farewell

"As will I" Ookuninushi smiled before disappearing inside his own carriage

After properly attending to Mikage and getting him settled into his room to rest with Mizuki to watch over him, Tomoe went to stare at his beloved as she got her first restful sleep in a long time. She was much so dratically changed and yet still the same. She was his. Forever.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Nanami rose from her futon bleary eyed and sluggish she was slightly confused. Her body felt heavier than normal but surprisingly light all the same, it was such a strange feeling but as her brain caught up with her waking body she remembered how she got here...sort of.

She was in the garden with Mizuki feeding the pond of koi they'd begged Mikage to install months before, when she suddenly felt as if every cell of her body was burning and her vision blurred. She stood up thinking that maybe she'd stared at the water too long and looked to the sky only for it to gt that much worse. She couldn't see and her entire body felt as if she'd been engulfed in Tomoe's fox fire; than everything went black as she felt herself falling. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping but all she knew was one thing for sure...she had to PEE!

Shaking the blankets off of her she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Why was her vision so clear and bright? Since when could she see everything with such clarity, down to specks of dust floating in the air? Shaking her head she decided to just tackle one thing at a time and set to heading for the bathroom to relieve her overly full bladder. She heard a strange dragging along the floorboards as she walked but dismissed it since Mizuki's spirit form was a snake and he was probably slithering around just to annoy Tomoe again.

Smiling softly she meandered slowly into the bathroom feeling well rested and in high spirits. After doing her business she washed her hands and set her sights to the kitchen because she was STARVED. It wasn't until she pushed open the tatami for their dining room that she realized something was truly wrong. Out the corner of her eye she truly could see her hand still resting on the door frame. When the hell had her nails gotten so long?! And why were they as sharp as Tomoe's?! When she whipped her head in their direction to get a more detailed look, her hair whipped in front of her face and yet it wasn't really _her_ hair. It was the same chestnut (somewhat) but there were golden like streaks in it and it was not only a good six inches longer but it was much thicker than usual. Looking down for further inspection she realized that her breasts had gone up at LEAST a full cup size. She had to be a C cup now. Well she had to admit _that_ wasn't an unwelcome change.

"What... _the hell_...is going on?!" She screeched cupping her bra less breasts flinching at the strange voice that left her lips

"Nanami!"

Whipping her head up she was just in time to see both Mamorou and Mizuki before they tackled her to the floor wailing endlessly.

"We were sure you were going to die!" Her wailing shikigami cried burying his face in her neck

"What happened?" She asked curiously trying to ignore the difference in her voice

"Well umm" Mizuki trailed off twiddling his fingers

"Follow me!" Mamorou grinned excitedly

Leading her outside he pulled her to the worship alter on the far left by the pond where a full body length mirror was standing against the wall. She couldn't stop the shriek of surprise that left her throat at her altered appearance. This beautiful woman in the mirror looked like her but than again she did not. Maybe her at 25 with a serious beauty and skin care regimen but dear Gods was she breathtaking. Her normally thin hair was much thicker now, almost wild looking since she'd just woken up. Her wide eyes were still wide and although they were chestnut in color they were speckled and ringed in gold now with long lashes that framed the beautiful orbs. She still had her cute button nose and full lips though they seemed just a tad bit plumper in her opinion but she could just be picking at her appearance. Her breasts had definitely filled in finally and sat up high on her chest but she filled out her kimono a lot more than she thought. She wanted to see if her body had changed as much as the rest of her had.

"Mizuki-kun could you turn around for a sec?" She asked her cheeks burning in embarrassment

"Umm sure" He shrugged sitting down and turning his back on her

Just as she began to pull it open to get a better look at herself she felt a familiar set of warm, strong arms wrapping around her torso and pulling her close.

"Nanami...Thank Gods" Tomoe's deep voice breathed in her ear

Unable to supress the shiver of pleasure at his smooth baritone she melted against his broad and muscled chest finding comfort in the familiar warmth of his arms.

"Tomoe" She breathed softly not even recognizing the sultry lilt to her voice, though Tomoe's stiffening against her back alerted that he was also affected

Lowering her left hand to rest atop his she closed her eyes finding solace in the proximity, the way he held her and in everything _him_. She loved Tomoe deeply before but this was so much more intense and she hadn't even looked at him yet. Her very being was screaming for his and she could feel how his very presence had her responding to him without thought. Tomoe. Her Tomoe. Spinning in his arms she looked up at him with new eyes and found nothing but perfection. The sharp intake of breath that left his lips in surprise at her altered appearance was even bewitching and she found herself drawing closer to him.

"Ahem" Mizuki cleared his throat noisily "Why do I have to turn around but Tomoe gets to see everything?"

Reality slammed into her that her kimono was in fact opened and she wasn't wearing a thing beneath it either. Pushing Tomoe away she pulled it closed quickly and ran to her room utterly confused. She thought she'd been in love with Tomoe before but this was so very different and so much more powerful than she ever knew herself capable of. Is this what Mikage had tried to explain to her in Izumo? If this was even a fraction of what Tomoe felt for her she too now knew why he was so very afraid to give in to his feelings for her. But the real question plaguing her and scaring the living shit out of her was, what exactly was _she_ now?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Nanami sat on the floor in her room feeling her mind whirl a mile a minute she felt as if her every cell was tingling, similar to how she felt when answering prayers with her talismans but so much more _powerful_. It was pulsing through every fiber of her being and it was extremely pleasant as it flowed through her veins and over her skin in soothing waves. She was unsure just what had happened to her while she was passed out, how she'd changed so drastically or what this all meant for her but she felt so... _different._ Inside and out. She needed answers but she was unsure if she could get them from Tomoe when the very sight of him sent her into a frenzy at the slightest glance of him. She thought that her feelings for him as a human meant the world to her but _this_ was like a bomb going off in her heart (among other places) and she didn't trust herself in his presence at the moment. Peeking her head out of her bedrooms sliding door she saw that the coast was clear and made a bee line for _his_ room trying to ignore the fact that her feet couldn't seem to stay on the ground with the speed at which she was moving. Once outside his door she raised her hand to knock only to be halted.

"Come in Nanami" Mikage called, the soft chuckle in his tone betraying his amusement

Opening the door she was surprised to see him sitting against the door leading to the yard looking very tired but pleased all the same. She'd never seen him look so worn and there were warning bells going off that this was somehow her fault, striking her with guilt. Sitting beside him more gracefully than she'd ever moved in her life, she looked at him sadly.

"Mikage-san...are you alright?" She cooed trying not to flinch at her soft new voice

"Hai...quite fine just recovering a tad slower than I thought" He sighed not minding her leaning her head on his shoulder lovingly "I'm very pleased to know that everything turned out alright and that you are in perfect health"

"That's why I'm here Mikage-san" Nanami trailed off biting her newly plump bottom lip "What happened when I passed out? Why do I feel and look so different? And please tell me the truth"

"Nanami you must understand something...we only did what we all agreed was best for you" Mikage breathed still unsure how she would take the news

"Mikage-san" Nanami called with a gentle encouraging smile on her lips

Straightening his back he turned to look squarely in her face with genuine care and love for his adopted daughter written all over his face as he took in her new, yet still completely her, features.

"You were dying" He started bluntly not at all surprised by the look of utter shock that crossed her features "Your soul was being sucked from your body. Long story short you were no longer a God and since people were praying to you and for you, your soul was trying to answer their prayers but you didn't have the power to do so. And so your soul was detaching itself from you, we could hear it _screaming_ as it fought to do what you were no longer able to. The strain became too much for your human body and so I set out to find answers. I came up empty and had no other choice but to beg Ookuninushi for a favor"

"Ookuninushi-sama was here?" She screamed in disbelief feeling so bad that Mikage had to go so far for her sake

"He saved your life Nanami" He smiled weakly

"How?"

"There were only two options you see. We could either let you die as a human _or_ live on forever more as a true God. Ookuninushi is the only one who knows the ritual and is capable of doing so, with the help of other powerful Gods which is why I'm as taxed as you see me now. With both mine and Otohiko's help, Ookuninushi changed your withering human soul to that of a newly born and powerful Goddess" Mikage sighed feeling weary

Nanami's face betrayed exactly how shocked she felt. She was no longer a human? They had made her into an actual honest to goodness God? She was no longer human? Throwing herself backwards onto the floor with her hands out at her sides she stared up at the ceiling with her mind going a mile a minute. This is why she looked so different. This is why everything about her felt so different. This was why her emotions hit her ten times stronger than when she was a human. She was immortal. She could live together with Tomoe. Forever. As if a bucket of ice water was thrown on her at the realization she sat up with unusual speed and spun to face Mikage in fear.

"Tomoe" She breathed, his very name giving her goosebumps

"Tomoe was the one who ultimately made the decision to save your life Nanami. We left the decision of your fate in his hands. He said that you would do anything to be able to spend your lives together. As he is your chosen mate we respected his decision" Mikage explained softly his energy waning

"Tomoe did...he's the reason I'm alive. Different...but alive" Nanami mumbled to herself trying to wrap her head around this information

She wasn't looking at Mikage but she could feel his energy and it was fluctuating alarmingly. Without thinking she reached out, placed her hand on his chest and begun to cleanse his energies as she healed him unconsciously. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the gold of her eyes begin to eclipse the chestnut as she poured healing energy into him. Nanami was a Goddess of Purity! He could feel it in her power that flowed through his every cell as she healed him without even realizing that's what she was doing. When he felt his energy return anew and his spirit was no longer feeling weighted her hand dropped. She blinked a few times as her reason returned and tilted her head in both confusion and mortification.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just...I didn't mean to overstep. I felt compelled to do it. I was finished before I realized I was even doing it" She apologized fumbling over her words

"It's quite alright Nanami. I actually feel much better. Your spirit is quite healing"

Nanami blushed standing to her feet much more gracefully than she'd ever moved in her life.

"I'm going to put on some normal clothes and try to make some sense of all this" She bowed scurrying quickly from the room

Once safely inside her room she looked down at her hands and sank to the floor feeling so confused. She'd felt her power and it was much stronger than it'd ever been when she was human. She had healed a God so easily and without any real drain to her own power. She felt so different and confused. She wasn't sure just what this new life meant for her but she wasn't going to waste her second chance. With renewed determination she nodded and rose to her feet dead set on finding out the extent of everything new in her life.

Slipping on one of her black skirts she grimaced when she realized it barely reached her mid-thigh instead of her knees since she'd gotten curvier in this upgraded body of hers. She was terrified what her shirts would look like with this new chest. Pulling one of her pink T-shirts on she was horrified to realize her worries were proven true when her chest strained against the shirt making it rise a inch above her waistline so that just below her belly button was exposed. She was going to need to go shopping asap. As she slid some sandals on her feet she made her way back to the garden to see if her boys were still back there. Luckily for her Tomoe was nowhere to be seen but Mizuki and Mamorou were lounging around content in their own worlds. Mizuki was sipping some of his sacred sake as Mamorou chased butterflies around the yard happily shouting as they evaded his grasp. Nanami walked with silent steps before easing down beside Mizuki, her legs tucked beneath her so the wind couldn't blow the shortened skirt around.

"Nanami!" Mizuki beamed, happily wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he cooed loudly rubbing his cheek atop her head

"Mizuki" Nanami's softened tone called seriously gaining his full attentions

"Yes Nanami?"

"Now that I am a true God I must ask you something"

"Anything" He nodded

"Do you wish to still be my familiar or would you like to be set free? I know about your promise to Lady Unari to spend your life with her. You can see her and spend as much time as you'd like down there even as my familiar but if want utter freedom you can have it" Nanami explained somberly

"I will keep my promise to her Nanami" He answered seriously

Nanami smiled but did not interrupt sensing that he had more to say

"But I will do so as your familiar. Forever and always. If you will have me" Mizuki grinned though the blush coating his cheeks being the only sign that he was embarrassed

"Always Mizuki. I love you guys!"

Mizuki's mouth dropped open in shock but snapped shut when Nanami placed her hand against his cheek and leaned forward. Closing his eyes expectantly he allowed her to plant a gentle kiss to his lips once again sealing their contract as God and familiar. When she pulled back slowly he could see that she was blushing herself, still uncomfortable with the concept of kissing in order seal the contract.

"This time its forever" She giggled cutely her hand covering her plump lips

"Nanami" Tomoe's gentle voice called standing before her looking uncertain

Tomoe was once again a wild fox, long silver hair blowing in the breeze as his lavender eyes clouded with indecision after witnessing Nanami kissing Mizuki sealing their bond once again. Yet she had evaded him earlier. The way her big brown eyes took him in hungrily he knew that her affections for him had not changed but he was sensing hesitancy on her part. But why? As he stepped closer further taking in her new features he saw her lips part and her breathing deepening, her cheeks flushed and he could hear her heartbeat increase. She was obviously still very much in love with him but she was holding him at arms length. It was infuriating!

"Do you not wish to seal _our_ contract?" He purred loving the way her pupils dilated and her tongue licked at her bottom lip

She finally seemed to find her reason as she blinked twice and looked up from his lips to hold his eyes seriously.

"No Tomoe...I don't" She answered resolutely

The way he flinched as if she struck him almost had her take her words back but she was sure about this.

"Nanami" He whispered his voice breaking at the end betraying how he felt as though his very heart was breaking

"I want to leave you as a wild fox for a little longer" She smirked and he had a feeling that things were about to get very... _wild_ at the shrine


End file.
